Long Story Short, Weird Story Long
Plot Spark has a usual encounter with Shi Ba, but his day gets weirder when he meets the cast of Lightshow. Characters *Spark *Simon *Thomas *Golden Lotus Ninjas (Antagonists) *Shi Ba (Antagonist) *Molly *Alice *Michael *Emma *Batman (Red) (Mentioned) *Bloser (Blue) (Mentioned) *Rapper (Mentioned) *The Raccoon (Mentioned) *Ryle (Mentioned) Transcript (Spark is running at 645kph) Spark: (excited) WHOO! (Spark runs past Thomas at the fast speed) Thomas: Who's that? (Spark runs back to Thomas) Spark: Who am I? I'm Spark if your wondering. Thomas: My question to you is who are you running from… (A ninja star hits the wall next to Thomas) Spark: From that. (points to one of the GLD ninjas) Golden Lotus Ninja One: There's the yellow one, get him and his orange friend. Golden Lotus Ninja Two: That's a different orange man. Golden Lotus Ninja One: Never mind the difference, get them. Spark: (behind Golden Lotus Ninja One) Behind you. (A ninja star almost hits Thomas, but he ducks, and starts to run, but Spark runs faster) Thomas: Are you kidding me? (Thomas hides in an alleyway) Thomas: Why are they after him? (Cuts to Spark on the street) Spark: (prepares to fight) Alright, bring it on! (As Spark begins to fight, Thomas's cellphone rings) Thomas: (On the phone and Nervous) Who are you, this is isn't a good time? Simon: (On the other line) Yo Thomas, it's Simon a.k.a your boss, I think I know why Spark is with you? Thomas: (Angry) Why? What did you do? Simon: (On the other line) Well we both kinda of pissed off the Golden Lotus by stealing they're famous ramen recipe. Thomas: (Shocked) What!? (Spark fights the GLD ninjas in high speed, twisting their necks and slicing them) Simon: (Suddenly pops up) I know, just met, cool dude Thomas: Why do you need that recipe so badly!? Simon: Cause, you know me, I love my ramen. (Spark punches a ninja through a wall next to Thomas and Simon) Simon: That shit is bitchin'. (As the last Golden Lotus ninja turns out dead, more show up down the street) Spark: That all you got. Thomas: (Nervous) We better go. Simon: You kidding me, I just killed a demon with Mari, I'm sure I can take care of some ninjas. (A shuriken hits Simon's forehead) Simon: (In pain) Shit that hurts, now I really wanna kick there ass! (Simon pulls out a katana) Thomas: How did you… (Simon joins Spark in the fight) (Spark slices the ninjas in halves) Simon: Let me try! (Simon slices a ninja's head off and it almost hits Thomas) Simon: Shit, I love swords. (Spark fires his Kamehameha at the rest of the ninjas) Thomas: Is that it? Simon: Maybe? Spark: More will come soon. Thomas: How many? Simon: (Sarcastic) Smart question. (Cuts to the Golden Lotus Dragon) Shi Ba: (Angry) I want my ramen recipe back!! Spark: (pulls out the ramen recipe) Here's the damn thing. Shi Ba: (Shocked) What, you give up now? Simon: Why, we were just getting started? Spark: Nope. (Spark throws a smoke bomb to the grounds and the trio vanishes) Shi Ba: Where did he go? (Cuts to the trio in front of Ball Busters) Spark: This is your place? Simon: Yeah man, sorry about all this, but it was pretty awesome, right? (Nudges Thomas) Thomas: Alright fine. Simon: We should do more stuff like that. Spark: Do you know any friends of yours? Thomas: They're all inside, we work together, except for Simon's sister Emma, who just shows up. Spark: Okay, I'll go inside then. (Spark, Simon, and Thomas go inside, Alice is cleaning a glass when Molly approaches her) Molly: Where are the guys? Alice: I think Michael is in the bathroom, Thomas went out, and I think Simon… Simon: Everyone, I'd like to introduce someone new. (Spark whistles) (Michael leaves the bathroom) Michael: Who whistled? Spark: Uh, hey. I'm new here. Alice: Whoa! Who's the yellow guy with the crazy hair? Spark: Dragon Ball Z, deal with it. (Walks behind Spark) Emma: Is that slang for drugs? Simon: This is my sister Emma. Spark: No, anime. Emma: Another slang word? How is this motherfucker? (Emma pukes next to Simon and Thomas) Simon: Emma! Thomas: Are you drunk? Emma: Maybe? Spark: (slowly walks away) I'll just be going now. Simon: Hope I run into you again in the future, only without everyone else. Simon: Dude, calm down, we're not like you, we don't have awesome powers like you. Alice: This is how a normal person lives. Thomas: You don't know how jealous we are of you. Michael: (To Spark) You like comics? Spark: Only manga. Michael: Does it have people with special powers and cool weapons? Simon: Michael, what are you talking about? Michael: (Looks nervous) Nothing. Spark: Manga are the same comics, but there in japanese and you read them right to left. Simon: Sounds like Japan has things backwards. Alice: Shut up Simon, don't be rude. Simon: What? It may be true. Thomas: (Looking disgusted) I'm gonna go wash all this puke off. Simon: I'll come too. (Simon goes to the bathroom with Thomas) Spark: I kinda agree with the dark blue girl on this on. Alice: (Blushes) Thanks, name's Alice, and don't worry I'm not trying to come on to you, you seem like you have to much time on you're hand, not with other women but you know. Molly: Maybe we should go Alice, he might be getting creeped out by all this. Alice: What? Alright. (Molly and Alice leave the club) Spark: Actually I'm fine. I like a lot of crazy shit. Michael: Well, we could go for more crazy shit, I mean one time we… Emma: Well I kinda got them into a war with Earl Grey one time and… Michael: Long story short, Batman and Bloser came to save the day. Emma: Boohhhh, I, whatever. Spark: What is it your about to say again? Michael: I'm Michael, I DJ here, but I real reason why I acted weird was because I… (Whispers to Spark) I love Star Wars. Emma: I'm Emma, I don't work here, but my family is rich and I love crack so. Michael: And I'm guessing you met Simon, Thomas, and Alice. Emma: Plus the green girl is molly, who is gay!! Michael: (To Emma) Really? Emma: Sorry. Michael: So you seem like a cool guy, Spark right? Spark: Yeah. Michael: We already told you about our boring lives, what do you do that's so exciting? Spark: Fighting ninjas, killing with Rapper and Ryle, having parties with Red and Blue, riding on dragon and spending time with the Raccoon. Michael: So you've done a lot then. Emma: I think I did half of those things. Spark: You did!? Michael: (To Emma) How? Emma: I don't know, I think I was high, speaking of high I think I'm almost done with my first smoke of the day and I'm feeling hungry now. Michael: (Nervous) Shit we better get outta here. Spark: Why? Michael: You may have been on many crazy adventures, but nothing is crazier than controlling a twenty three year old who eats meat after getting high, and I mean any meat. Emma: (Demonic Voice) I'M STARVING!!! Spark: (freaks out) Shit. (Emma runs towards the door and misses both Spark and Michael, as they lock the door) Michael: Everyone here has to deal with this. Spark: Yeah…. Michael: Well, there's a back door behind the bar, you can just go back through there and avoid Emma. Spark: Seriosly, what's with her? Michael: Long story, in fact, I don't know, I've known her since High School and that came up when she started smoking crack a few years ago, but again long story. Spark: Okay. (to Simon and Michael) So how about we kick Shi Ba's ass and rest some ramen afterward? Simon: Awesome, sounds great, you're welcome anytime, just make sure you be careful with my friends, most of the stuff you said sounded like something straight out of that what you call manga. Michael: Simon the club is about to open in ten minutes. Spark: I know that Mikey. (Spark pulls out a large 3 bladed shuriken and large katana) Simon: Party time!! Category:Episodes